Un crimen imposible
by loveisthisanswer
Summary: Dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen. ¿Esta vez será una excepción?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

 **«Ni amigos, ni enemigos; se conocieron pero nada. Rencor en ella, pasividad en él. Dos almas por encontrarse de nuevo, odio y resentimiento sobre la mesa. No estaban destinados, pero, ¿el destino les hará pasar una mala jugada?»**

La contraportada de aquel libro que estaba leyendo definía perfectamente lo que quería respecto a mi vida personal. Pero, nada en la vida se podía comparar con la satisfacción de haber encerrado a aquel malhechor que hacía un daño a la sociedad o cualquier ser inocente. Me gustaba jugar entre superhéroes, tal vez porque los abogados lo seamos pero sin capa y sin bíceps como Superman o Spiderman.

Sigo sentada en el salón de mi pequeño piso en Madrid un domingo por la tarde sola. Ya que, desde ese día todo cambió. Nada volvió a ser igual desde que empecé en este mundo jugando a ser Dios y decidiendo si salvar o no a una persona por culpa de sus errores. Tal vez, ser abogado era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Soy una chica de metro setenta castaña y con unos característicos ojos verdes que no dejan indiferentes a cualquiera. Nací en un pequeño pueblo de Barcelona y me dedico principalmente a las leyes, aunque anteriormente me dediqué a la moda y a las pasarelas. Tengo veinticinco años exactamente. Todos creen que soy feliz, que lo tengo todo y que no necesito a alguien. Pero, verdaderamente no todo es oro lo que reluce.

Me licencié hará tres años en la universidad de Barcelona. En la promoción de 2012. Actualmente vivo en Madrid, en un pequeño piso en el centro. Aunque, anteriormente estuve estudiando y trabajando en Alemania, concretamente la ciudad de Frankfurt. Desgraciadamente, me salió un puesto gracias a la influencia de mi padre. Cosa de la que no estoy nada orgullosa, porque siempre me gusta ganarme las cosas por mí misma. Pero nunca le puedes decir que no a un padre.

Al principio en este bufete, me dieron un par de casos que parecían que no tenían importancia: las desapariciones de unos niños en Madrid. Ese caso se fue haciendo muy grande, ya que los medios de comunicación hicieron eso posible. La verdad me alegro. Parte de mi fama la he logrado gracias a ese caso, ya que logré encerrar de por vida a aquel ser inmundo capaz de matar a sus propios hijos.

Me río al recordar mi pasado, es algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa ni es bonito de recordar. Por ejemplo mi adolescencia o las oscuras situaciones que tuve que vivir durante mi estancia en la universidad en Alemania con una de mis mejores amigas. Pero, todos incidentes los pude dejar atrás gracias a que conocí a alguien, un fotógrafo.

Ese es Leandro un chico realmente encantador y atractivo. Un encuentro casual hizo que nos encontráramos en el que se fijó en mí bajo aquellas gafas cuadradas. La mejor etapa de mi vida duró cuatro años, pero eso cambió el día en el que me dejó un día cualquiera con una nota.

Nunca logré entender el afán del ser humano en dejar lo que les hace felices. Además de dejar de lado la empatía. Nunca me he sentido tan mal. Nunca logré entender porque las personas se alejan de ti de un día para otro. Éramos felices. Pero llegó el día en el que lo hice. Así que, ahora no es un gran momento.

Aun recuerdo los momentos felices junto a las personas que quiero. Pero, todos tienen ese afán de dejarme e irse. Aunque en este caso no tiene la culpa ya que la asesinaron de una forma muy cruel y sin motivo alguno.

Una de mis mejores amigas, llamada Ana o Annie por nosotras la encontraron muerta hará unas semanas. La secuestraron para conseguir el dinero de su padre para un rescate. Su padre, Rafael pagó e hizo todo lo que le pidieron los agresores. Pero todo fue en vano.

La mataron de una forma muy cruel.

Nunca podré olvidar lo que sentí cuando perdí a una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Aquella tarde de Mayo empañada por la lluvia vestida negro nubla mi vista cubierta sobre aquellas gafas de pasta que llevo. Mi otra mejor amiga, María, me abrazaba mientras lloraba sin descanso sobre mi hombro. Aquel vacío cuando bajaban la tumba llena de flores jamás se borraría de mi corazón aunque la vida siguiera. Aun recuerdo las palabras de María:

-No sé si podré superarlo.-Me susurró ella, mientras observaba la tumba bajar.-Nunca pensé que ocurriría esto tan pronto…

-Yo me encargaré de encontrar a ese hijo de puta, te lo prometo.-Prometí intentando mantenerme serena. Sabía que el asesino estaba en algún lugar del recinto, sería capaz de poner la mano en el fuego.

El timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos , haciendo que deje el libro que estoy intentando leer a un lado y vaya a abrir la puerta. Miro primeramente por la mirilla. Frunzo el ceño al ver que es el padre de Ana. Abro sin pensarlo y le invito a pasar.

-¿Quiere tomar algo señor?-Pregunté siendo cortés señalando la cocina.-Por cierto, siéntese si quiere.

-No me trates de usted, niña.-Se queja su padre intentando hacerme sacar una sonrisa. Sonrío a continuación.-Tráeme un café, por favor.

En minutos desaparezco de allí y preparo dos cafés. Presiento que va a ser una larga y ardua conversación. Me siento en la pequeña mesa de cristal del salón en frente de él. Bebe a continuación un sorbo del café y sigo intentando adivinar qué es lo que quiere.

-Han encontrado al asesino de Ana.-Informó el padre de ella haciendo de tripas y corazón. Su frío tono no me convencía de nada.-La semana pasada me llamaron de la policía.

Asentí y bebí un poco más de la taza de mi café con leche. Continuó hablando Rafael:

-He venido a pedirte un favor Lucía. Sé que no es nada ético ni profesional, ya que para ti no ha sido nada igual desde que murió Ana.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Rafael?

-Quiero que seas la abogada de mi hija.-Inquirió el padre siendo directo y conciso.-He estado pensándolo mucho y creo que es lo mejor. Nadie nada más que tu querrá lo mejor para el caso.

Dudé durante unos instantes. No era nada ético ni correcto hacerlo. Ya que, creo que estoy infringiendo alguna norma. Pero, cerré los puños. Pensar en aquello siempre hacia que la sangre me hirviera. Pero, sabía que nadie lucharía con tanta intensidad como yo lo haría.

-Lo haré.-Acepté emprando un tono profesional. A continuación le tendí mi mano.-Será un placer ser su abogada.

Toda la tarde transcurrió tranquila, hablando sobre los acontecimientos descubiertos sobre la muerte de Ana. Me moría de ganas por conocer aquel famoso Daniel Oviedo. Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca habíamos coincidido. Iba a ser un placer meterle entre rejas.

Damas y caballeros, esta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1,"¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

 _ **Narra Lucía**_

Como cada día laborable me despierto, para ir al bufete de abogados. Hoy no es un buen día, ni creo que lo sea. También es lunes, eso influirá, digo yo. Resoplando y con una mano sobre mi frente, me levanto como puedo de la cama.

Hoy es el día que me reincorporo, ya que me pedí unos días libres. Desde que falleció Anna, no he vuelto a ser la misma.

Me miro en el espejo y veo a una chica completamente distinta. Una chica con los ojos completamente rojos, pálida a causa de que no ve la luz del día. Una chica cansada y asustada de ver como el mundo se vuelve en un lugar horrible para vivir dejando a todos los criminales en la calle acechando a cualquiera para continuar haciéndole daño.

-Buenos días Gordi.-Le dije a mi gato, que estaba al lado de mi cama.

Éste me miró pasivo, como cada mañana. Ya está acostumbrado a verme en ropa interior. Éste se subió sobre mi cama en busca de caricias. Besé su pequeña cabecita y dejé que me mimara por unos minutos. Necesitaba sentir que a alguien que no fueran aquellos mis clientes me demandaran mi presencia sin querer nada a cambio.

Abrí mi vestidor, y elegí un traje de chaqueta. Una falda negra hasta las rodillas, una camisa blanca con una americana y unos tacones negros, mis favoritos. Salí de allí ya con mi vestimenta, y me dirigí al espejo para retocar aquellas horribles ojeras. No había podido dormir mucho desde la inesperada visita del padre de mi amiga, además de saber que aun su asesino seguía suelto. Mi estómago se cerraba al pensar en ello.

-¡Deséame suerte, Gordi!-Le grité a mi gato, antes de salir de mi piso. Era algo estúpido, pero supongo que al vivir sola siempre necesitas hablar con alguien aunque sea un gato.

Con mi bolso colgado en mi hombro y una taza de café que me había dejado mi asistenta sobre la mesa esperé en el ascensor. No dejaba de pensar y repasar todos los casos que tendría que atender en el día de hoy. Era una tarea demasiado estresante.

-Bienvenida Señorita Lucía.-Musitó el conductor del coche, que me llevaba al trabajo.

-Buenos días, Bruno.-Dije con una falsa sonrisa entre mis labios.

Entré en el coche como cada mañana y en él me tomé mi café con leche. Dejé una de mis carpetas sobre mi regazo mientras seguía revisando tod lo referido al caso de Ana.

-Le recuerdo señorita, que hoy tiene juicio.-Dijo de pronto el chófer. Se llamaba Bruno y era un hombre de mediana edad.

-Gracias Bruno.-Dije sin prestarle atención, mientras hojeaba los papeles.-Pues, lléveme a los juzgados directamente.

-De acuerdo, señorita. Pero, antes tenemos que hacer una parada.

Después de unos minutos, el coche paró. A continuación se abrió una de las puertas traseras, justamente la de la izquierda. Apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años vestido con un formal traje gris. Éste se trataba del padre de Ana.

-Buenos días, Lucía.-Él dijo tan sólo verme con una triste sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Señor Martínez.-Respondí amable mientras hojeaba los papeles.

Él me observó atento mientras él también le daba un vistazo.

-¿Son del caso de mi hija, no?-Preguntó melancólico.

-Sí, señor Martínez.-Asentí sin dejar de prestar toda mi atención en aquellos informes.-Pero, aquí hay algo que me huele a chamusquina. No todo es tan de color de rosa como aquí dice.

Él arqueó una ceja y frunció el ceño, en señal de curiosidad.

-¿Qué le ves de raro?-Me preguntó él.

-Que hayan dado tan rápidamente con el culpable y que además sea este.-Dije esta vez levantando la mirada.

-Yo creo que eso es bueno, ¿no?-Preguntó confuso.

-Yo creo que hay gato encerrado y además que sea él.-Murmuré dudosa tras volver a releer el informe.-Esta clase de gente no se dejan coger tan fácilmente.

-¡Siempre dándole vueltas a todo!-Exclamó con una sonrisa.-Jamás cambiarás.-Él susurró con una sonrisa tras ver la fotografía de su hija.

Yo le miré y le sonreí. Me compadezco de él por un momento. Esto debe ser muy deprimente y triste para él. Aunque para mí tampoco sea plato de buen gusto.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Comunicó el chófer.

Nosotros bajamos del coche y entramos dentro de los juzgados.

-Bien, hemos llegado a tiempo.-Suspiré al ver la hora mirando el reloj de mi muñeca.

Las nueve y cincuenta y cinco.

-Buenos días, bella Lucía.-Oí una voz tras de mí. Marcos estaba aquí.

-Buenos días, Marcos.-Le saludé sarcástica.

-Otra vez rivales.-Él sonrió, tras mirarme de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?-Le pregunté sarcástica. No podía dejar de mirarle con desprecio. No soportaba a ese tío.

-Nada, da igual.-Él desvió la atención.

Bufé intentando ocultar las inmensas ganas que tenía de arrancarle los ojos. Siempre está igual este tío, fuimos compañeros en la universidad. Él era el típico rompecorazones mujeriego. Éramos bastantes competitivos tanto que no sé ni cómo pasó que acabamos liándonos. Yo apuesto por qué bebí demasiado o que simplemente se lo inventó. Pero da igual, eso es otra historia.

-Te presento a mi defendido.-Él comunicó señalando al individuo que tenía detrás.-Él es Daniel Oviedo Morilla.

Apareció un hombre tras sus espaldas. Debía medir más de metro noventa y cinco. Vestía un traje negro que lo hacía lucir verdaderamente bien. No tenía nada que ver con la fotografía del informe policial. Lo primero en lo que me fijé fueron en sus fuertes y remarcados brazos, además de en como remarcaba su pecho y abdomen aquella camisa blanca. Aunque, las apariencias engañan. Él era un criminal aunque fuera un puto Dios griego.

Seguí investigándole y haciendo memoria. Había hablado con papá sobre ello. Me había explicado que era un experto en secuestros y asesinatos sin dejar huella. Sin embargo, también se dedicaba a los grandes robos a bancos y joyerías. Pero, nunca nadie me había contado en cómo alguien no se podía quedar prendado en sus ojos color café. Esta era la primera vez que le había visto. Y esperaba que no fuera la última.

Un recuerdo fugaz pasó por mi mente teletransportándome a mis tiempos mozos. Concretamente en el instituto. Ahora que lo pienso sí que le había visto. Él fue aquel chico que me la jugó y me lo hizo pasar tan mal durante un corto período de mi vida. Pero, ahora había llegado mi turno. Podría conseguir que le encerraran durante un largo tiempo. Se lo pasaría muy bien en la cárcel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté seria. Había conseguido que mi voz no tartamudeara. Ya que, me ponía bastante nerviosa la manera en la que me miraba.

-He venido a pasearme, no te jode.-Responde Daniel sarcástico. Esboza una sonrisa. En ese momento quiero matar aquella seguridad que tiene en él.

-La verdad, no me sorprende que estés aquí.- Dije con desprecio. El padre de Ana no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.-Todas las chicas apostábamos que algún día irías a la cárcel.

-Eso está por ver, señorita García.-Responde Marcos por él. Sonrío perspicaz ante la inseguridad que sé que tiene Marcos.-Tiene que convencer a un jurado que mi cliente es culpable.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Tras levantar la vista descubrí como Oviedo me estaba observando sin perder detalle alguno. Achiné los ojos a continuación, ¿qué estaba mirando tanto? Pero, en segundos descubrí que lo que tanto miraba era el escote de mi camisa.

-¿Me está mirando las tetas, señor Oviedo?-Pregunté gratamente ofendida. Sorprendida totalmente.

-Tú eres Lucía García.-Musitó Daniel Oviedo sin pestañear. Una sonrisa de soslayo apareció en sus labios. No me gustaba nada aquello.

Le miré desafiante después de todo le he vuelto a ver. Unos golpes en mi brazo hicieron que reaccionara y que volviera al mundo real.

-¿Le conoces?-Preguntó Rafael incrédulo. No me extrañaba. Nunca pensé que volvería a verle.

Vi como aquellos dos se alejaban y entraban dentro de la sala donde se desenvolvería el juicio. Miré a Rafael con una pícara sonrisa. No podía negar que me había alegrado verle. Aunque por otro lado me alegre que haya acabado sobre la cuerda floja y yo tenga el honor de empujarle para que cayera al vacío.

-Es una larga historia, Rafael.-Comuniqué con un aire nostálgico.-Pero, le aseguro que podemos acabar con él y el idiota de Marcos.

-Ya puede pasar, señorita García-Ordenó la secretaria con un neutral tono de voz.-El juicio va a empezar dentro de unos minutos.

Los dos nos miramos y entramos en la sala. No podía dejar de reírme internamente. Esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba. No dejaba de congratularme por la diversión que me esperaba en aquel juzgado de Madrid. Para mí, esto era un juego de niños.


End file.
